Xiah Junsu
Perfil thumb|250px|Xiah Junsu *'Nombre artístico:' 시아준수 / Xiah Jun Su *'Nombre en japonés:' ジュンス / Junsu *'Nombre en chino:' 细亚俊秀 / Xi Ya Zun Xiu *'Nombre real:' 김준수 / Kim Joon Soo *'También conocido como:' XIA *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actor, Bailarín y Empresario *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 178 cm *'Peso:' 60 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Familia:' Padres y hermano gemelo (Zuno), prima (Kim Tae Ha) *'Agencia: 'C-Jes Entertainment Sobre Xia Junsu El primer integrante en pasar la audición, en la que los participantes fueron divididos en varios grupos para afinar su talento, fue Kim Junsu. A Junsu le gustaba cantar en la Iglesia de su ciudad, apenas a sus 12 años fue elegido como ganador en un concurso de talento de televisión del cual eran jueces: Moon Hee Jun y Kangta de H. O. T. Junsu ganó la oportunidad de perfeccionar su talento por los siguientes seis años, hasta que por fin, debutó con el nombre de Xiah Junsu. Xiah fue el nombre artístico que escogió dado que es una abreviante de Asia,'Sia' pronunciada en inglés; lo cual representaba su deseo de conquistar todo el continente. Dramas *Introverted Boss (tvN, 2017) cameo *Scent of a Woman (SBS, 2011) cameo *Vacation (2006) *Banjun Drama (SBS, 2005) Temas para Dramas *''Spreads'' tema para The Nokdu Flower (2019) *''Road'' tema para Night Light (2016) *''Lean on Me'' tema para Lucky Romance (2016) *''How Can I Love You'' tema para Descendants of the Sun (2016) *''Time Flows By Since It's You'' tema para Roots of the Throne (2015) *''In The Time That I Loved You'' tema para Mr. Back (2014) *''I Love You'' tema para Empress Ki (2013) *''Stupid Heart'' tema para Heaven's Will: The Fugitive of Joseon (2013) *''Love is Like Snow'' tema para Innocent Man(2012) *''You Are So Beautiful'' tema para Scent of a Woman (2011) *''Too Love'' tema para Sungkyunkwan Scandal (2010) Películas *Dating on Earth (2009) Programas de TV *Sharing House (MBC, 2019) *Family Outing (SBS, 2008 - 2010) *Immortal Music Classics (KBS2, 2008) *Intimate Note (SBS, 2008) Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbum' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' 'Japón' 'Single' 'Internacional' 'Single' Colaboraciones *PSY (feat. Xiah Junsu) - Dream (2015) *Zhang Li Yin -#1 Timeless (feat. Xiah Junsu), #5 Timeless (feat. Xiah) (Ver. China) (08-Septiembre-2006) Musicales *'2017:' Death Note *'2016:' Dorian Gray *'2016:' Dracula *'2015:' Death Note *'2014:' Dracula *'2013:' Elizabeth *'2012:' Elisabeth *'2011:' Mozart! (Encore) *'2011:' Tears of Heaven *'2010:' Mozart! Anuncios *'2013:' M-LIMITED by MILLET *'2012:' Tony Moly *'2012:' Penzalq *'2012:' Mariokart7 *'2011:' LG Electronics Optimus Q2 *'2011:' NII *'2010:' Nature Republic Vídeos Musicales *Fiestar - Vista (2012) Conciertos/Tours *'Xiah Junsu Music Concert "Levay With Friends" 2010' **07, 08, 09 y 10 Octubre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastics Arena *'Xiah Junsu 1st Tour Concert "Tarantallegra" 2012' **19 y 20 Mayo - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Jamsil Indoor Stadium **27 Mayo - Bangkok, Tailandia - Royal Paragon Hall **16 Junio - Jakarta, Indonesia - Jitec **23 Junio - Taipei, Taiwán - National Taiwán University Sports Center **07 Julio - Shangai, China - Shangai International Gymnastics Centre **26 Agosto - Hong Kong, China - Hong Kong Convention And Exhibition Centre **30 Agosto - New York, EEUU - Hammerstein Ballroom **02 Septiembre - Los Angeles, EEUU - Hollywood Palladium **06 Septiembre - Mexico - Blackberry Auditorium **08 Septiembre - Sao Paulo, Brasil - Espacio Victory **10 Septiembre - Santiago, Chile - Teatro Cuapolican **30 Noviembre - Oberhausen, Germania - Turbinenhalle *'Xia Junsu Ballad & Music Concert "Orchestra" 2012' **29, 30 y 31 Diciembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Coex Hall *'Xia Junsu 2nd Asia Tour "Incredible" 2013' **20 Julio - Bangkok, Tailandia - Siam Paragon Hall **28 Julio - Shanghai, China - Mercedes Benz Cultural Center **03 y 04 Agosto - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Coex Hall **10 y 11 Agosto - Busan, Corea del Sur - Bexco **28 Septiembre - Sidney, Australia - Big Ding Theater **08, 09 y 10 Octubre - Nagoya, Japón - Nippon Gaishi Hall **14, 15 y 16 Octubre - Yokohama, Japón - Yokohama Arena *'Xiah Junsu Ballad & Musical Concert With "Orchestra Vol.2" 2013' **30 y 31 Diciembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Jamsil Indoor Stadium *'Xiah Junsu "The Best Ballad" Spring Tour Concert In Japan 2014' **13, 14 y 15 Mayo - Tokyo - Yoyogi Gymnasium **22, 23 y 24 Mayo - Osaka - Osaka Jo Hall *'Xiah Junsu Ballad & Musical Concert With "Orchestra Vol.3" 2014' **30 y 31 Diciembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Jamsil Indoor Gymnasium *'Xiah Junsu 3rd Asia Tour Concert "Flower" 2015' **03, 04 y 05 Marzo - Osaka, Japón - Osaka Jo Hall **07 y 08 Marzo - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Jamsil Indoor Stadium **14 Marzo - Shangai, China - Shangai Grand Stage **21 Marzo - Bangkok, Tailandia - Siam Paragon Hall **24, 25 y 26 Marzo - Tokyo, Japón - Yoyogi Gymnasium **31 Marzo - Fukuoka, Japón - Fukuoka Sun Palace **07 y 08 Abril - Nagoya, Japón - Nippon Gaishi Hall **18 y 19 Abril - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Jamsil Indoor Stadium *'Xiah Junsu 4th Asia Tour Concert "Yesterday" 2015' **24 y 25 Octubre - Yokohama, Japón - Yokohama Arena **07 y 08 Noviembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Jamsil Indoor Stadium **28 y 29 Noviembre - Nagoya, Japón - Nippon Gaishi Hall **04 Diciembre - Taipei, Taiwán - Nangang Exhibition Hall *'Xiah Junsu Ballad & Musical Concert With "Orchestra Vol.4" 2015' **29, 30 y 31 Diciembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Jamsil Indoor Stadium *'Xiah Junsu "The Best Ballad" Spring Tour Concert In Japan Vol.2 2016' **15 y 16 Marzo - Nagoya - Nippon Gaishi Hall **30 y 31 Marzo - Tokyo - Tokyo International Convention Center *'Xiah Junsu 5th Asia Tour "Xignature" 2016' **11 y 12 Junio - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastics Arena **18 y 19 Junio - Nagoya, Japón - Nippon Gaishi Hall **30 Junio - Kobe, Japón - Kobe World Memorial Hall **01 y 02 Julio - Kobe, Japón - Kobe World Memorial Hall **05 y 06 Julio - Yokohama, Japón - Yokohama Arena **16 Julio - Guangzhou, China - Guangzhou International Perfoming Arts Center **23 Julio - Bangkok, Tailandia - Thunder Dome **30 Julio - Shanghai, China - Shangai Grand Stage **06 Agosto - Hong Kong, China - Asia World Expo Arena *'Xiah Junsu Ballad & Musical Concert With "Orchestra Vol.5" 2016' **09, 10 y 11 Diciembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Jamsil Indoor Stadium **13, 14 y 15 Diciembre - Saitama, Japón - Saitama Super Arena **26 y 27 Diciembre - Osaka, Japón - Osaka Jo Hall Reconocimientos Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'JYJ (2010-Presente) **'Posición:' Vocalista principal y Bailarín. *'Ex-Grupo Kpop:' TVXQ (2003-2009) *'Educación: '''Universidad Myongji *'Aficiones:' Tocar piano, jugar futbol, componer y cantar *'Especialidades:' Cantar y Bailar *'Debut Oficial:' 26-12-03 BoA and Britney Spears Showcase (TVXQ) *'Debut: 2004 album TVXQ Hug *'Instrumentos: '''Piano. *'Religión: Cristiano (Adventista) *Su fecha de nacimiento está registrada como 01 de enero de 1987 *Junsu tomó clases de modelaje en sus días como aprendiz, antes del debut. * En 1999, audicionó para la S.M Entertainment, a través de "Starlight Casting System", con su amigo de la infancia Eun Hyuk. Ambos trabajaron como un grupo de baile en la escuela primaria y salieron en los periódicos locales. Ambos eran bailarines bastante famosos en Ilsan en ese entonces. *Para el primer semestre de este año(2011), entre los 5 mejores musicales en Corea que atrajo a los visitantes extranjeros, Kim Junsu con "Mozart" y "Tears Of Heaven" tomó el 1er y 3er lugar respectivamente. *Es fanático del fútbol apareció en el primer partido solidario del 'Doosan Asian Dream Cup’ de Park Ji Sung en el Estadio Thong Nhat en la ciudad de Ho Chi Minh, Vietnam. *Kim Junsu lidera FC MEN, Un Equipo de fútbol bastante nuevo formado por muchos famosos incluyendo cantantes, comediantes, y modelos juntos tienen la intención de participar activamente en las actividades de contribución social. * Junsu nunca ha bebido alcohol, no le gusta el sabor y solo tolera una cerveza. * Es conocido por ser una persona muy paciente, siempre es molestado por Yoochun y Jaejoong, sin mostrar enojo por ello, ante eso sus miembros siempre le mencionan lo tierno que es. * Antes de que Kim Jaejoong se enlistará en el ejército, JYJ hizo un viaje de descanso. Realizaron juegos y misiones, en una de ellas cada uno debía cantar una canción y conmover al staff, cuando fue el turno de Junsu, Park Yoochun mencionó que solo él lo ha hecho llorar cuando lo escucha cantar, según Yoochun: Junsu siempre canta con mucho sentimiento. * Cuando Jaejoong se encontraba en el ejército y tuvo unos días de descanso, se reunió con los miembros. Tanto él como Yoochun se encontraban prestando el servicio a excepción de Junsu, debido a esto, cuando se reunieron a comer, ellos le hicieron pagar la cena porque supuestamente Junsu era el único trabajando. Lo más gracioso, es que Jaejoong hizo la reserva en un lujoso restaurante y con Yoochun pidieron una gran botella de vino de la cual Junsu no bebió, pues él no bebe alcohol. Junsu contó esta anécdota en uno de sus conciertos. * Fue reconocido en el 2015 por los críticos de la música coreana como uno de los mejores cantantes de la industria, su voz es muy versátil, puede acoplarse perfectamente en el pop, balada y el estilo musical. * Muchos idols le admiran desde su debut, entre ellos grupos como: BIGBANG, HIGHLIGHT, Infinite, BTOB, NU'EST, BolBBalgan4. * El cantante de musicales Hong Kwang Ho felicitó a Junsu por desafiar los estereotipos que se tiene sobre los idols y mencionó: “Honestamente, yo inconscientemente tenía un poco de prejuicio porque él había comenzado su carrera como un cantante, como un ídolo. Entonces lo vi actuar en ‘December‘. Esa fue la primera vez que lo había visto y me dije a mi mismo, ‘Él no es como el resto’ y ‘Él merece estar ahí'” * Junsu es conocido por ser “Ticket power King” al lograr siempre “sold out” en las ventas de entrada de todos sus musicales. * El 01 de enero del 2016 se confirmó que Junsu mantenía una relación con la cantante Hani del grupo femenino EXID, que han estado conociéndose y teniendo citas desde junio del 2015 y oficialmente han formalizado su relación. De acuerdo a los reportes Junsu y Hani han sido fans uno del otro desde hace bastante tiempo, y la admiración se convirtió en una relación más estrecha ya que los dos llegaron a conocerse. *El 13 de septiembre, su agencia confirmó que su relación con Hani había terminado. * En su última interpretación (2016) en el musical “Death Note” se informó que gracias a su actuación el musical ganaba interés en la audiencia masculina. * Junsu comentó en VLIVE que desea producir y escribir su propia obra musical, es uno de sus sueños y una meta por cumplir. *El 09 de Febrero de 2017, oficialmente comenzó su servicio militar. Durante 4 semanas estará entrenando en el centro del ejercito Nonsan y luego será ubicado en una estación de policía de la provincia de Gyeonggi como oficial de policía. * Realizó un comercial para la policía, y participó en muchos eventos durante su servicio. * Terminó su servicio militar el 05 de Noviembre de 2018. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) Galería Xiah Junsu11.png Xiah Junsu12.jpg Xiah Junsu13.jpg Xiah Junsu14.jpg Videografía 'Corea' XIA(시아) - TARANTALLEGRA(타란탈레그라)|TARANTALLEGRA XIA(시아) - TARANTALLEGRA (타란탈레그라) (Dance ver)|TARANTALLEGRA (Dance ver) XIA - Even though I Already Know MV|Even though I Already Know XIA(준수) - 11am(11시 그 적당함) Special clip|11am clip XIA (준수) Incredible (인크레더블) (Feat. Quincy) M V|Incredible (Feat. Quincy) M_V_XIA_준수_-_꽃_(FLOWER_)|Flower M V XIA - 꼭 어제 (Yesterday)|Yesterday Special Clip XIA(준수) OeO ENG SUB |OeO 'Internacional' XIA - UNCOMMITTED MV|UNCOMMITTED Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KSolista Categoría:C-JeS Entertainment